


Trisaglion

by Kujaku



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and angst-filled sappy piece, with lots of naked wings, bodies and dysfunctional love. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trisaglion

The sun shone brilliantly through the silent bedroom and the gentle rustling of the leaves made him slowly open his eyes. Already morning... It felt like he hadn't slept peacefully in centuries, but this night had been one of the worst in a while. He had woken up several times, with a cold hand on his heart and tears in his eyes. Why so much pain?

He had all he could ever have wished for in his celestial universe; absolute power, the adoration and fear of his subjects. No-one would ever dare raise a finger upon him, Rosiel, the most beautiful and powerful angel in Heaven. And yet...something was wrong.

Sitting up, the sun kissing his albaster skin and playing with the lavender reflections in his hair, Rosiel looked out of the window, gazing out over the world below him. The early sunlight wavered as the first celestial inhabitants started to gather outside, and the Seraphim closed his aching eyes...what could he possibly have dreamed of to be awoken so early? He could remember only fragments...a voice...a shadow...an unforgettable smell.

A bittersweet smile crossed his face. How could he have forgotten...? His nights were the same as his days. That voice, that shadow and that smell, he knew them...he would know them forever, like he would forever remember that warm, soft skin.

\- Alexiel... _onee-san_..., whispered Rosiel, a shiver running down his spine.

He could still see her face, her dark eyes and her soft hair. Alexiel, his sister, his other half. Alexiel, who tried to kill him, to shut him up in the bowels of the earth. He who was falling softly into madness.

The bedroom door opened with a muffled sound and Katan stood there, a silent, still figure in the doorway, awaiting Rosiel's orders with his usual grace and discretion. Rosiel could see his own reflection in his subordinate's blue eyes; the light that shone there was gone, destroyed by Rociel's own hand.

\- Rosiel-sama, is there something you wish me to do?

His voice...it rang so beautifully in the quiet room. At least Rosiel hadn't been able to destroy everything...

 _You are so beautiful..._

\- I didn't ask for you Katan. You can leave.

The door quietly closed again, and Rosiel had to almost bite back tears. The sun was warm on his back, and yet he was frozen. He trembled on the immaculate sheets of his bed...why did it have to hurt so much? He would never have thought that it would be so painful... He couldn't care less about the hundreds of servants who followed every last one of his orders, he couldn't care less about their bows and their vows. He couldn't care less about those worthless angels, but now...he felt his heart stop.

\- Your life is mine Katan...I forbid you to die without my permission..., whispered the Seraphim, huddled on his sheets.

 

ooOOoo

 

 _-I can see the sadness in your heart, and I'll be sad to leave without you... I know now...how much you need me._

(No! I don't need anyone...!)

 _\- By swallowing this pill, even if my body mends itself entirely, I'll become like all those other angels that you possessed... I'll be nothing more than a puppet in your hands._

(Why...why are you telling me this?)

 _\- Little by little my conscience will be destroyed and I'll become a robot, following your orders blindly... The "Katan" that I am will have disappeared and you'll have lost the only one who was ever truely faithful to you._

(Don't touch me! Why are you saying this..?)

 _\- Rosiel-sama,, more than anyone you shine with an incandescent beauty...the light you shine enthralls all the inhabitants of Heaven...and yet...you inspire so much sadness, Rosiel-sama..._

-If you'd returned to Heaven when I'd told you to...if you had obeyed me, I never would've thought of doing such a thing... This wouldn't have happened... Rosiel whispered softly into the privacy of his bedsheets.

 

ooOOoo

 

His naked body shivered once more in the cool air...and with the contact of the sheet being placed gently over him. Swiftly turning, his gaze fell upon Katan, looking at him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

\- Katan? What are you doing here?

\- I thought I heard you crying, Rosiel-sama.

A sentence that sent Rosiel back to the time where Katan was but a child with sad eyes.

\- I haven't sent for you, Katan. Leave me.

He spoke with forced harshness, not wanting to destroy this pure angel more than he already had. This angel who had been with him for so long...so long... Katan stood and went towards the door, the perfect image of the obedient servant, but stopped when a hand grabbed him.

\- Rosiel-sama?

\- Be quiet Katan. You always talk too much...

And Rosiel pushed his subordinate onto the bed, leaning over him like so long ago, like when the Seraphim still had all his sanity. Katan started to stroke Rosiel's face, that long-lost glow returning to his eyes as he began to explore his master's features. Rosiel was already kissing Katan's hands, feeling them as strong and soft as he remembered, and the Cherubim could feel long lavender strands of hair tickling his neck

-Katan...am I beautiful...? asked Rosiel, looking Katan straight in the eye, face flushed.

\- Your beauty is the likes never seen before, Rosiel-sama. Your light is brighter than the sun, brighter than God...

The blasphemous words went unnoticed as Katan's long fingers lost themselves in Rosiel's hair, trailing down his back and exploring his shining, satiny skin. They lost themselves in this intimacy, holding thier breath and savouring each moment, afraid of never again finding the purety of their feelings. Rosiel shuddered suddenly, this time feeling wram fingers wrap themselves around his heart. How many times had he lost himself in the arms and the kisses of his faceless servants? How any times had he awoken, surrounded by white bodies, a gaping hole in his heart? How many times had he run away from his one-night lovers, only to meet Katan's silent, sad gaze?

He never loved them. He never cared for them, never thought twice about using them, feeling their heat escape from him like sand through his fingers... But one single person, a single one amidst the hundreds that he touched, could warm his body up for good. Those strong arms that were just for him. Those beautiful eyes that saw just him. The only pure thing that had ever come out of his hands...his son, his lover... His Katan...

\- You are so beautiful, Rosiel-sama...

The Cherubim had half-closed his eyes, his lips quivering as Rosiel ran his cold fingers over and over his face. The Seraphim only wanted to forget himself in this moment, only wanted to dive into those eyes that shone under him... In one smooth movement, Rosiel removed Katan's heavy coat from his shoulders before almost ripping off the rest of his clothes.And finally he could see all the sunlight and wind that made up his subordinate's body...that almost transparent skin that shivered at his touch, that soft light that almost blinds him.

Rosiel wraped his hands around the Cherubim's neck and drew him closer, Katan not caring about the almost-impossible arc his body formed as his leaned close to his superior, his eyes filled with a look of pure adoration.

\- Do you know how beautiful you are, Katan?

For all answer, Katan began to flood Rosiel's face with kisses, the chastety of their embraces long lost.

\- I will never leave you, Rosiel-sama...my life is linked to yours forever.

At those words, Rosiel threw himself into Katan's arms, desperately seeking the warmth that, one day, would disappear forever... Whoever ingested a part of him would finish up by being destroyed by Rosiel's own poisonous make-up. And Katan, with that sweet skin and azure eyes, wouldn't escape his fate. But Rosiel shook away that thought. He only wanted a small instant of peace, in that calming embrace. He only wanted to lie next to that burnng body and sleep...

\- Love me Katan... Love me as nothing else mattered..., murmured the Serpahim, his golden eyes cloudy.

\- Nothing else matters, Rosiel-sama, nothing else.

\- My Katan...love me.

\- I am yours, my lord.

 

ooOOoo

 

Katan held Rosiel close to him, placing him gently on the bed like a precious flower, and the Seraphim let out a single sigh. Without a single word, his eyes still shining with veneration, Katan began to run his fingers over that milky skin under him, before reaching the secret place that was waiting for him. Rosiel sighed again and abandoned himself to Katan's touch, his body warming up as delictae fingers traced patterns lower and lower on his skin. In the silence of the bedroom, both angels lost themselves in their touch and their gentle sighs of pleasure.

Katan couldn't take his eyes of his master's skin and gave him all that he could to appease him, to calm him, to stop the Seraphim from remembering the nights he cried in the darkness of his empty palace. Katan only wanted to wash away Rosiel's screams and the memory of his twisted face as he fell deeper and deeper into insanity. With all his body he promised his life as he finally gave way to the desire that had him chained to his master since the day he had been turned from Grigori into angel. And he sang a hymn for Rosiel with his fingers and his lips, and for Rosiel alone.

Suddenly, Rosiel felt a stinging warmth on his manhood and he cried out in the silence, his wings shooting out of his back like arrows; he dug his hands into Katan's shoulders, releasing silvery stars with such force that he felt emptied. He had never felt such completion, such a sense of belonging. He had taken countless angels into hisbed, using them for their ephermerial heat, but had never felt such a feeling as this. Such a feeling of love...

\- Katan...my Katan.

\- I love you, my lord. I've always loved you.

With another cry, Rosiel fell into Katan's arms, as the Cherubim's pure white wings shielded them both in a silvery haven.

 _Anata no tame ni...anata no utsukushii no me...anata no utsukushii no kokoro...anata no utsukushii no hikari...Rosiel-sama, boku wa...boku wa..._

Rosiel rolled off his subordinate's body and lay upon the sheets, staring at the ceiling before gazing into Katan's calm eyes.

\- Just let me sleep next to you, Katan. I just want you to keep me warm, as only you know how to do it.

\- Whatver you wish, my lord... I am yours.

And Rosiel smiled as he felt arms encircle his waist; of all the angels in the sky, only one said those words with his heart. His eyes closed and his mind flew away, his head upon Katan's chest, his hands in Katan's hands. And he dreamt.

 _Alexiel... onee-san...will you hate me for loving him like I do...? It's true...the most precious...or most cherished thing we have...we always end up loosing it one day or another..._

 

FIN _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> The long sentence Katan thinks should mean " For your sake, your beautiful eyes, your beautiful heart, your beautiful light... Rosiel-sama...I...I...


End file.
